What's that Four Letter Word Again?
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Just a quick Valentine's Day fic.   Today is the day that the hot-headed Kyou Sohma confesses his heart and soul to the clueless Tohru Honda!


**What's that Four Letter Word Again?**

Okay! Today's the day that I tell Tohru Honda how I feel, no backing out now, and why you may ask? Because it's Valentine's day.

With determination, I smash the kitchen door aside, breaking the delicate frame and shocking Tohru.  
'Oh, good morning Kyou! You're up early,' she greets me cheerfully.  
'Enough of that,' I growl at her, 'I have something important to say!'  
'Oh-okay,' she stutters, holding the cooking utensil to her chest, 'what is it Kyou?'  
I shove a pointed finger in her face, 'Now, no interuptions!' I take a deep breath, 'I lo-'  
'Kyou-kuuuun, you broke the door again, why do you have to be so destructive?' whines Shigure from the doorway, he picks at the torn paper and heat consumes my face.  
'Ah! Forget about it!' I shout at Tohru and flee.  
'How strange,' she states and Shigure giggles.  
'He really needs to work on his communication skills,' he mumbles to himself a knowing smile gracing his features.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I burst through the balcony door, catching Tohru off guard as she's hanging out the laundry.  
'Good afternoon Kyou, where have you been? You missed lun-'  
'Shut up,' I glare down at her.  
'Oh, I'm sorry, I was only-'  
'Tohru!' I grumble over her, 'I lov-'  
'Excuse me, Miss Honda, I was wondering if I could please have your assistance for a moment,' Yuki interrupts.  
'Oh! Yuki-sempai!' Tohru says adoringly and again I resemble a tomato.  
'What the hell!' I scream and jump off the balcony, charging into the forest.  
'Oh dear…' whispers Tohru.  
'He seems more frustrated than usual,' observes Yuki, 'stupid cat,' he adds as an afterthought.  
'I wonder what's wrong…' Tohru gazes into the trees with concern.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Tohru sits by the open door, staring up into the night sky, tea in hand and sighs contently.  
I look around to see if there is a possibility of anyone else taking her attention away from me and step out to the hospitable girl.  
'Oh, Kyou! You must be starving!' she gushes, hearing me enter the room, 'please, stay right here and I'll go make you something this instant!' she places her tea down and readies herself to stand but, I stop her with a gentle hand to her shoulder.  
'Just, stop,' I mumble, staring at her neglected tea, 'There's something I've been trying to tell you all day… can you just please, listen?' I lock eyes with her, feeling my nerve slipping suddenly and a pink tinge forms across my cheeks.  
'Tohru, I lo-' I clear my throat, the tinge deepening, '-lov-' I frown, getting irritated with myself, breathing heavy through my nose I start again, 'I-I-I-I!' I clench my hands into fists.  
'… you what, Kyou?' she asks inoccently.'  
'I just wanted to say!' my voice shivers, '… thanks for everything Tohru… yo-you mean a lot to me and I-I think that I-'  
'Tohru-chaaaaaaaaan!' Momiji calls, 'Happy Valentine's Day!'  
I hang my head in defeat and sigh, getting up to exit.  
'Happy Valentine's Day, Momiji,' she smiles kindly, 'excuse me for just a second,' she turns her face towards my retreating back, 'Kyou, what were you about to say?'  
'Oh, I know, I know!' Momiji giggles, approaching me, 'You were telling Tohru you love her, weren't you?' he nudges me playfully.  
'Why would I do something as stupid as that!' I shout at him, 'and even if it were true, I wouldn't just say it, idiot!' I pinch his cheeks.  
'Waaaah! Tohru-chan! Kyou's being mean! He's hurting me! Waaah!' feigns the rabbit.  
'Shut up!' I growl before escaping to my favorite spot on top of the house.  
'Silly Kyou,' says Momiji, wiping his crocodile tears away, 'getting embarrassed over nothing.'  
'Huh?' Tohru asks, completely clueless.  
'Maybe he can do it next year,' Shigure smiles and Yuki nods as they enter the room together, they were spying over the pair.  
'Do what?' the silly girl questions.  
'Oh,' Yuki smiles at Tohru, 'just say-'

'I love you… Tohru Honda…' I whisper to the stars and hug my knees closer to my chest, '… it's just three impossible words to say.'

I sigh… maybe I'll try again on White day.

**A/N  
Hahahaha, poor Kyou, I can't help but make things difficult for the poor kitty, XD  
R&R please! 3**


End file.
